Hornespa
, (High Rank) |weaknesses = , |creator = Pabmel}} __TOC__ Hornespa is a hornet-like Neopteron that lives in hot environments, like the jungle or the desert. It is know for being able to shoot his stingers Physiology Hornespa is an hornet-like Neopteron near the size of Rathalos. It has the same color as the Japanese Giant hornet, with red wings and green eyes. It has small claws on its first pair of legs. Its stinger is visible and far bigger in proportions than a real life hornet one. When enraged, its eyes will turn red and it will expel smoke like Seltas Queen. Behavior Hornespa, like real life Japanese hornets, is really agresive and will atack anything that enters its territory. Unlike real hornets, it is a solitary hunter and does not live in hives. It is specialised on killing neopterons, most of which are vulnerable to poison, even if it also eats monsters from other families. Its favorite prey is Seltas. Cutscenes The hunter enters to area 8 of the Sandy Plains, in which he can see the Altaroth nests. suddenly, he or she heards abuzzling sound. Something dives from the sky, and charges at him. He evades the attack, only to be charged again. After he evades the second charge, he realizes that it is Hornespa. The battle starts. Abilities Hornespa attack its prey with fast strikes and by trying to bite them. It can also sting. When enraged, it will begin to shoot its stingers, which then explode, releasing poison clounds. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When enraged, Hornespa will start using its explosive stingers, like stated in the behaviour section * Tired State: When tired, it will sometimes fall after the dive attack. Its regular sting will also be less likely to poison hunters. It will eat a Konchu or another Neopteron to regain stamina. Mounts Hornespa uses the same mouting animation as seltas, but in the air rather than in the ground. Attacks * Dive It will charge forward similar to Seltas. It can do this attack up to 2 times * Circular dive He will do a turn like Lagombi, but only while in the air. * Charge and swipe He will charge then quickly turn and do a claw swipe. * Bite The Hornespa will bite hunters under it * Claw swipe It will swipe its claws in front of it * Lateral claw swipe It will swipe its claws laterally, like Seltas * Sting It will sting a hunter, inflicting the poison status (Deadly poison in High rank) * Pin dive It will shake its wings, before performing a special dive that will pin a hunter * Explosive stinger Only performed in rage mode. It will shoot a stinger, which will explode when hiting a hunter or the ground, releasing a poison cloud that will stay in place 5 seconds. * 3 Explosive stinger Only performed in rage mode. It will quickly fire 3 explosive stingers aiming for the same target. * Double explosive sting It will shoot a stinger, then quickly fly laterally and shoot another stinger. This atack is unlocked in high rank * Giant explosive sting It will shake its wings, then shoot a stinger releasing a bigger cloud. unlocked at G rank Breakable parts * Breakable parts Its jaws, 2 claws and abdomen can be broken, leaving scars Notes * Its name is a combination of hornet and "Vespa" the hornet Genus name * It was first designed with stingers on the front legs like the Pokémon Beedrill, but this idea was removed * It hasn't a game planned with it yet * It is one of the few monsters that can fly in reverse. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster